Comforting Love
by Tsuki no Tennyo
Summary: [Inuyasha x Sango Oneshot] The battle with Naraku is finally over. Miroku had sacrificed his life for his friends. Kagome been sent back to her time, with no memories of what had been happening to her in the last 4 years. Now Inuyasha and Sango are alone,


Comforting Love

Author: Tsuki no Tennyo

Rating: PG

Genre: Romance/Drama

Pairing: Inuyasha/Sango

Summary: The battle with Naraku is finally over. Miroku had sacrificed his life for his friends. Kagome been sent back to her time, with no memories of what had been happening to her in the last 4 years. Now Inuyasha and Sango are alone, both lost their love. Will they seek comfort in each other or what?

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Inuyasha, so go away you awful, awful lawyers.

Author's Note: I just wanna thanks my beta reader for helping me with this and for checking my spelling and grammar errors. Arigatou!

* * *

**Sango's POV**

I stood near the well, crying. Crying for all that had happened in the last 24 hours. My best friend is back in her time and she doesn't has any memory of what happened to her here. That's not even the worst thing that has happened to me. I…lost my love, Miroku. Why? Why must you make me go through this pain?

"Mew."

I looked down and saw, Kirara, nuzzling her face against my leg. I smiled sadly and bent down to pick her up. "I miss Miroku," I said, sadly to her.

"Why did he have to sacrifice himself? Isn't it bad enough I lost my family and my best friend? He promised me. He promised he wouldn't leave me!" yelled Sango in anguish as she slowly collapsed to her knees, crying in pain and sorrow.

**Flashback**

It was twilight and all the gang were around a fire preparing dinner. A couple of minutes passed before Miroku spoke. "Lady Sango, may I speak with you?"

"Miroku, you better not be trying to ask me to bear your child," said Sango dangerously to the perverted monk. To her surprise, she saw a serious expression on his face.

"Sango, I won't ask you that. What I need to tell you is very important and personal. Please, come with me, so I may speak to you privately," said Miroku extending his hand to Sango. She hesitated, wondering what Miroku could possibly want to say to her privately. Slowly, she extended her hand to Miroku, and together they walked into the forest to speak with one another.

Inuyasha and Kagome look at each other.

"Should we follow them?" asked Inuyasha.

"Nah. Let them have some time alone together," replied Kagome.

Inuyasha merely shrugged and went back to eating the ramen that Kagome prepared for him and their friends.

They walked silently, still holding each others hands. When they came to a clearing they let go of each others hands.

"So what did you want to tell me Miroku?" Sango asked of the silent monk.

Seconds passed, then minutes, and after what felt like an eternity Miroku spoke. "I love you," he whispered so softly that Sango had to ask him to repeat himself.

"I said, I love you," he repeated to the now stunned Sango.

"W-w-what?"

"Sango...I have loved you for the longest time. I-I always wanted to tell you, but...I guess I was just too scared," said Miroku, not looking Sango in the eyes.

Before Miroku could blink Sango threw herself into his arms, crying tears of joy. "Oh Miroku! You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that!"

"Does that mean you love me?" asked Miroku, grinning like a fool.

Sango laughed. "Yes! Yes I love you, you pervert."

Together they laughed and embraced each other.

"Promise you won't leave me?" asked Sango after a few minutes had passed.

Miroku stiffened at the question. He sighed and stroked Sango's hair. "I don't know if I can promise you on that, Sango dear…but I'll try."

'What does he mean by that?' Sango wondered. 'Probably nothing...I hope.'

Sango and Miroku stayed where they were, embracing one another a while longer. The sky began to darken, so they decided to head back toward the rest of their group.

**End of Flashback**

Sango was still on her knees, but this time her tears were sobs. Kirara nuzzled herself against Sango, hoping to cheer Sango up a bit.

"We were supposed to be together. Why must fate be so cruel to me and take away the last person I loved?" She asked so softly that you have to be a youkai to hear her.

Sango moved and sat against the well with her knees up to her chest and continued crying her heart out.

**Inuyasha's POV**

A scream was heard. It was the scream of another youkai that happened to be foolish enough to cross my path and piss me off. Yes, I have been on a little killing spree, but can you blame me? I lost my best friend, my past love, and my present love. It seems that anyone that's gets close to me ends up dieing or they just leave me. Okay, Kagome had a good reason, but what hurts the most is that she won't remember me anymore! Not a damn thing!

Fate is cruel. Life is unfair. And love? Screw love. Love will only bring you pain and heartache. I should know. I mean, I went through it twice.

Besides, I remember all that has happened in the last few days. All the painful things. For me and for my friends.

**Flashback**

Miroku and Sango had just left to go and talk somewhere. Inuyasha was finished gobbling down his ramen and became serious. He turned toward Kagome and said, "The battle with Naraku is approaching."

Kagome sighed sadly. "I know. I wonder…if it would be as horrible as I imagine it would be."

"As you…imagine it be?" questioned Inuyasha.

"Yeah. You know. Bloody battlefield, hundreds or thousands of dead bodies, and." Kagome trailed off.

"And?"

"You and Sango and Miroku and everyone except me dead," Kagome finished with tears in her eyes.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome into his arms and whispered, "Silly girl. I promise you we'll get out of this alive and Naraku will die. I promise you that."

Kagome sniffled as she buried her face deeper into his chest. "But…what will happen after that?"

"I-I don't know Kagome. I honestly don't know. We'll just have to wait and see, I guess."

Kagome sighed softly, "Yeah. We'll wait and see...hopefully we'll end up living happily ever after." Kagome whispered the last part so that not even Inuyasha could hear.

_Battle with Naraku_

'I shouldn't do this...but it's the only choice...for my friends!' thought Miroku as he reached for his cursed right hand which had been severely injured by Naraku's insects.

Miroku's friends saw what he was about to do. They all cried out, "Miroku, no! Don't use your kazana!"

"Miroku! Don't do it!" cried Inuyasha as he tried to reach for his perverted friend. "Don't do it!"

"I have no choice," Miroku whisper softly as he unleashed his kazana.

"Miroku!" cried Sango as hot tears started sliding down her face.

"Kagome! Aim for Naraku's heart! Do it now!" cried Miroku as he continued sucking in Naraku's minions.

Kagome hesitated, but then she saw the look on Miroku's face. She notched an arrow onto her bow and released it, aiming for Naraku's heart where the Shikon no Tama lay.

The jewel started to glow a bright purple and forced it way out of Naraku's body and into Kagome's hands. Kagome and everyone else watched in horror as Miroku used the last of his strength and energy to suck Naraku into the kazana. Seconds passed, then minutes. And finally Naraku was sucked into the kazana. Miroku slowly collapsed to the ground.

"Miroku!" cried Sango as she ran to where his body fell. She pulled his head onto her lap and began weeping again. Tears fell from her brown eyes, and onto Miroku's face.

Miroku opened his eyes and smiled weakly at Sango. "I'm sorry, koi...but it seems I won't make it. I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

"N-no. You're going to be alright. You'll be alright, Miroku. I know you will," said Sango even though she knew Miroku would die soon.

"I'm sorry. But…I won't make it. I just want to say this one last time before I go. I love you, Sango and I always will. Whether I'm in Heaven or Hell, I'll love you for eternity," said Miroku as he weakly tried to sit up and give Sango a last kiss. Sango saw what he was trying to do, so she lowered her face and placed her lips gently on Miroku's. When she pulled away Miroku had already died.

"N-n-nooooooooooooo!" cried Sango as more tears fell from her eyes.

A few feet back, Kagome had tears sliding down her face. Inuyasha had some tears in his eyes that were threatening to fall. 'Good-bye, my friend,' thought Inuyasha sadly.

'Why, must fate be so cruel and take away Miroku like that? He was a great friend, and he loved Sango so much. This is not fair for her. After all he went through. Fate is always so cruel to those that don't deserve it,' thought Kagome bitterly.

The only thing you could hear for the rest of the day was Sango's sobbing, cursing from Inuyasha, and some cursing from Kagome.

_Kagome's Departure_

A few days had passed since the brave sacrifice of Miroku. Sango had been very quiet, and spend a lot of time near Miroku's grave. Kagome had been trying her best to cheer her best friend up.

'It's no use.' Kagome sighed. 'Nothing will cheer her up, but it's not like I can blame her. She has lost a lot of people she was close to. Poor Sango-chan. I hope fate will give her another chance. She really doesn't deserve this.'

"What? What the hell are you talking about, you old hag?" yelled Inuyasha after hearing what Kaeda had said.

"Calm down. There's nothing we can do about this."

"Send her back to her time with no memories of what has happened to her in the past three years? Oh. There's something we can do. Not erase her memories!" screamed Inuyasha.

Kaeda sighed. "This is for the better, Inuyasha. Sending her back with her memories will only bring heartache and pain for young Kagome. Would ye want someone ye care about to feel pain?"

"I guess. But...can I speak to her alone first?' asked Inuyasha softly.

Kaeda nodded her head and Inuyasha left Kaeda's hut.

Kagome was now gathering some herbs for Kaeda. When she looked up from the herbs she saw Inuyasha staring at her sadly. "Inuyasha? Is something the matter?" asked Kagome, worried about her dear friend, the hanyou she have been in love with for as long as she could remember.

'That's just like her. Always worrying about someone besides herself,' mused Inuyasha. "Can I speak with you, Kagome?"

Kagome stared at Inuyasha for a little bit then replied, "Hai, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and held it for a while then dragged her to the Goshinboku, the exact place where they first met.

"Kagome," started Inuyasha, "we have known each other for about three years, right?"

"Hai." 'Three years. Has it been that long? I could swear it was longer,' thought Kagome.

"And...during the journey, we met rivals, friends, and enemies…but we also developed some feelings for each other, ne?"

Kagome nodded her head a bit and wondered, 'Is he going to? Will he say the words I've so longed to hear come from his mouth?'

Inuyasha sighed, and looked Kagome straight in the eyes. "I love you."

Immediately Kagome threw herself into his arms. "Inuyasha, you have no idea how long I've wanted to hear you say those words to me," cried Kagome happily.

Inuyasha ran his claws through Kagome's hair. 'And this will probably be the last time,' thought Inuyasha sadly. He lifted Kagome's face and placed his lips gently on hers. 'He's so gentle,' thought Kagome as she returned the kiss.

After a couple of minutes had passed, Inuyasha reluctantly pulled away from Kagome. "We should get back," he said.

Kagome nodded her head reluctantly. She didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay like that with him forever. They made their way back to Kaeda's hut, hand in hand.

Kagome had just taken a drink of some potion Kaeda made and now she couldn't remember anyone around her. She still remembered who she was, her family, and her friends from her time, but these people here. Who were they? She didn't know, and she's scared now.

Inuyasha walked up to Kagome, kissed her on the lips, and whispered, "Good-bye, Kagome," as he pushed Kagome into the well. That was the last anyone saw of her, for the well had sealed itself.

"Kami. Why does this have to hurt so much?" said Inuyasha painfully as tears slowly made their way down his face. He wouldn't hold them back this time. No, he'd let them fall.

"This isn't fair. This isn't fair. This isn't fair!" sobbed Sango.

Kaeda merely look on sadly. 'Good lucky with your life, young Kagome.'

**End of Flashback**

I walked away from where I was toward the well. When I got there I saw her crying. I hate it when women cry...but why do I just want to comfort Sango? The only women I ever wanted to comfort were Kikyou and Kagome. Could I possibly be falling for Sango too? No. I can't. I won't fall in love again. I can't fall in love again.

But what is she doing here at the well? Why isn't she at Miroku's grave like she normally would be? Well, I guess there's only one way to find out.

"Oi, wench, what's with these tears? And why aren't you at Miroku's grave?" I asked her rudely. I can't have her know I care for her as a friend…or do I care about her as more than a friend?

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard her yell at me, "Why? Why am I crying? I'll tell you why I'm crying you bastard! First I lost my family, then I watch Naraku kill my little brother, after that Miroku told me he loved me and I end up watching him sacrifice himself for us! And then my best friend, who had loved you for a very long time, left us! And when she left, she lost her memories of here! Don't you know what it feels like to hurt? Well, do you?"

I didn't look at her. My bangs were covering my eyes, so she couldn't see how her words had hurt me.

"Well, tell me already!" screamed Sango as she glared at me through her tears.

I whispered softly to her, with a shaky voice, "Y-yes. I do know what it feels like...but do you know what it feels like to be unloved as a child? I lost my mother at a very young age, five I think. Well, when I lost her, Father died a few months after her. Sesshoumaru exiled me from the Western Lands, saying, "I will have no weak hanyou on my lands." After that, I wandered around, looking for a place to stay someone to love me. A few years later I met Kikyou, but thanks to that bastard, Naraku, we ended up betraying one another. 50 years later Kagome came, and I found happiness again…but then things start getting more complicated and…and..."

By now I notice Sango had calmed down and her eyes held something I had never seen before from her! I swear Kagome and Kikyou had something magical in their eyes when they looked at me! Could she be falling for me as I am for her?

"I guess you had it worse, Inuyasha," Sango said to me with that look in her eyes. "I'm sorry I snapped at you like that. It's just…I have lost so much and I have never been alone like this before."

I walked over to her and pulled her into my arms. I whispered soothingly to her, "You're not alone. You still have me, Kirara, Shippou, Kaeda, and all the villagers here."

"But what about my true love! The man I have been waiting for years! I found him, and now he's gone! Life is just not fair you know that?"

"I know how unfair it is, but perhaps fate is giving us another chance, maybe your soul mate is still waiting for you."

"And what about you? Will you put your faith in faith again? Do you believe that you may yet find your soul mate?"

"I'm being optimistic. Stay with me and I'll never give up hope."

By then, Sango was crying on my shoulder. I ran my claws through her hair and whispered, "Shhh. It's okay, Sango. Cry all you want. I've got you. Cry all you want. I won't let you go until you want me to."

"Then never let go, please don't ever let go."

"I won't. I promise you this…koishii." I whispered as some tears slowly made their way down my face and onto Sango's. "We'll be together for eternity…I'll make sure of it."

_The End_


End file.
